Basic Shapes In Shizu-chan's Life
by Onna Bugeisha Hiromi
Summary: A little peak at Shizu-chan's way of life and what some shapes might mean to him. Kinda from Shizo-chan's POV. Enjoy!


**AN**: Gah! I haven't written anything for over 3 years. I have no idea how this turned out but I was just dying to write a Shizaya during a sleepless night ._.  
The sentences are slightly choppy and weird because it's kinda written from what goes on in Shizu-chan's mind.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Durarara! Sure wish I did though. Think of all the yaoi it would have in it then *drools*

…No flames please~! Constructive criticism is more than welcome though. Review please! ^_^  
Anyways on with story! Enjoy~~~

* * *

** The Basic Shapes In Shizu-chan's Life**

**Circle**: Shizuo sighed as he splashed the cool water against his burning face. His day decidedly couldn't get any worse. Like always it was the fucking flea's fault. What the hell was his problem fucking around with Shizuo like that?! He must spend a hell lot of time planning these up somehow dammit!  
Granted the flea maybe wasn't even aware Shizuo was there when he bend down so gracefully to pick something up and presented Shizuo with such a wonderful view of his firm circular globes of that petite ass. No…NO! Shizuo shook his head fiercely. The flea must have known that by distracting Shizuo in such a way, the monster could walk face first into the metal pole placed so conveniently there. Of course that made perfect sense! Izaya was an evil genius after all, right?

**Square**: Shizuo stood a few feet away from it just waiting. Waiting for it to serve its purpose. Maybe it was designed to explode upon contact or maybe it'll come alive and attack him or something equally horrendous. It really wouldn't surprise him at all after all these years. Even though it looked fluffy and pink- an evil pink if he might add and looked like a plain innocent teddy bear didn't mean it wasn't rigged somehow right?  
The square piece of paper stuck on its forehead was proof enough. It didn't matter it said "To Shizu-chan…Love, your Flea" in that neat little handwriting he knew too well or that today was in fact Valentine's Day, he bet that bastard was simply upto something no good trying to messing with his favorite monster again.

**Rectangle**: Shizuo has always known Izaya had some seriously weird tastes. Why else would someone go out in public wearing such ridiculous black clothes and stupid parka? Why else would someone carry a switchblade with them and be so fucking skilled with it? Why else would anyone be brave enough to provoke the monster of Ikebukuro again and again? Why else would someone laugh with such glee while dodging trashcans and the occasional vending machines?  
Really why else would anyone dare send a perfectly rectangular photograph of themselves wearing cat ears and a tail at their mortal enemy's mailbox? That's right because the flea was simply that fucking weird.

**Triangle**: Shizuo had always hated listening to others. The insistent throbbing of his temples pisses him off even more. He had always hated taking medicine and yet he hadn't back down from the drinking contest with Simon last night. Damn! That Russian giant sure could hold his liquor. They almost drank the entire bar out last night. He should have known better and he absolutely fucking hated it.  
But hey maybe it wasn't so bad because the flea knew how exactly to make him take the triangle little pills. As long as it involved Izaya's tongue shoved down his throat, he wasn't complaining about what else went down with it.

**Oval**: Shizuo would say that the flea talked a lot, a whole damn lot. He was always determined to get the last word in. That bastard could go on and on about nothing and everything until hours on end. Damn idiot couldn't shut up even if his life depended on it. Always with a "Shizu-chan this" and a "Shizu-chan that"! ALL. THE. FUCKING. TIME!  
Honestly there was only one occasion when Shizuo liked listening to the flea. It usually involved Izaya with his legs spread wide and up in the air while Shizuo pummeled into him. Shizuo swore that bastard could make the sexiest oval shapes with his pretty pink lips when he moaned out the "O" in his name like that.  
And that my friends (or so Shizuo says), is the only reason he hasn't strangled the damn annoying flea yet.


End file.
